


Dream Come True

by KuroBakura



Series: The Kevley Series [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Sweet Kevin Beckman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kevin has been talking to someone he is very fond of and tonight, he is going on a date with them! Kevin is so nervous but what Kevin does not know is that he is not the only one who feels that way.Will this date go wonderfully or will it end in disaster?
Relationships: Kevin Beckman/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Kevley Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's date comes to pick him up at the headquarters and his bosses meet him for the first time.

Kevin was waiting anxiously at his desk at the Ghostbusters headquarters on a friday night. He told the girls that he was going on a date tonight but that is all he has said about this. Kevin never even told them the guy’s name yet. He did plan on it but he has been so nervous about the date since he made it...it has slipped his mind a bit. Patty, Erin, Abby and Holtzmann were watching him the entire time. Patty leaned over a little bit towards Abby.  
  
“That has to be like the 100th time he has checked his phone for the past two hours. Is he really that nervous?” Patty whispered to Abby.  
  
“I agree and I think so.” Abby whispered back to her. Kevin put down his phone and sat back in his chair as he let out a sigh. Erin secretly wished that he was her going on a date with Kevin but not everything was meant to be. Especially since Abby was the one who outed him several months ago when they were first starting out hunting for the paranormal.  
  
“What’s wrong, Kevin?” Abby asked. Kevin looked at him.  
  
“Do you think I should cancel?” Kevin asked, talking about the date. Abby’s eyes widened.  
  
“No! I think you should go on the date.” Abby replied to him. Kevin was not sure about that.  
  
“What if they end up hating me?” Kevin asked another question. Kevin got up from his desk and walked over to and then stood in front of her.  
  
“It has been such a long while since I have been on a date. I know I should be myself but still...I am just not sure why I am so nervous about this. I have never been like this before.” Kevin told her. Abby smiled at him.  
  
“Kevin, do not worry about what _could_ happen. Just focus on having fun and what is going on at that moment. Thinking about what could happen is why you’re nervous like this. Just take a couple of deep breaths. Everything will be _fine_ . I promise.” Abby said to him. Kevin took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to calm down. Still...Kevin was a little nervous but he did begin to feel a bit better about this date.  
  
“How do I look? Do I look okay?” Kevin asked all of them. Kevin was wearing a pink, buttoned down shirt, a blue tie with small, white polka dots all over it, tan slacks and dark brown shoes to match the outfit. His hair was also combed and gelled to the side.  
  
“You look more than okay! You look great!” Erin exclaimed. It was not his looks that Kevin was truly worried about. Kevin was a bit of a goofball and that made him worry that his date may not like that about him. Kevin nodded then walked back over to his desk to check his phone screen once again. Abby felt so bad for him.  
  
“This has got to be hard on him. I am also surprised that Kevin feels this way about himself and men and even women are not throwing themselves at him!” Abby thought to herself. Kevin decided to take a trip to the bathroom before his date arrives. Abby, Erin, Patty and Holtzmann looked at each other.  
  
“I hope Kevin is going to be okay. I am worried about him” Erin said to them. They all agreed on that.  
  
“I am worried about him as well but also I am more curious about what his date looks like. He has barely mentioned anything about them at all.” Patty spoke up. That was true. None of them know about this person at all. As they all were talking, someone showed up at the pathway that led into their headquarters.  
  
“Excuse me.” A deep male’s voice spoke up. The four of them looked at where the voice just came from. It was a man. Not only he looked very young and tall but he was also impeccably dressed to the _tens_ . Abby calmed down first as the man was looking around the room.  
  
“Hello. Did you have an appointment with us?” Abby asked him. The man looked at the women with a smile on his face.  
  
“Um, actually, I am looking for Kevin Beckman. I was told to pick him up here but I do not see him here.” The man replied to Abby. All four of the womens’ eyes widened. 

“Are you Kevin’s date by any chance?” Erin suddenly asked the man. The man nodded.  
  
“Yes! I am! ...Do I have the wrong place or is this the right place?” The man answered and then asked them. Abby walked over to him.  
  
“Nope! This is the right place. Kevin is in the restroom right now but he should not be too much longer. Come on in and have a seat.” Abby spoke. The man nodded and came into the room but he did not sit down. He just kept standing. The women wanted to get to know this man a little bit more before Kevin came out of the restroom.  
  
“So...what is your name?” Erin asked him.  
  
“Harley.” The man replied to her. Patty could not stop looking at the young man. Neither could Holtzmann.  
  
“How old are you, by the way?” Holtzmann asked him.  
  
“25 years old” Harley replied to her.  
  
“He definitely does not look like that at all.” Holtzmann thought to herself as she kept looking at him.  
  
“What do you do as a career?” Erin asked him another question.  
  
“I am a model.” Harley answered. Patty was not surprised by that answer.  
  
“With those looks? I would be a damn model, too!” Patty thought. A couple of minutes after Harkey arrived, Kevin came out of the restroom and back into the main area of the room. The women looked at him.  
  
“Kevin, someone is here to see you.” Abby happily said to him. Kevin walked a little more and looked at the entrance. It was his date. Harley looked at Kevin and smiled at him. Kevin blushed. He felt so shy all of a sudden.  
  
“Hello there, gorgeous!” Harley said to him. Kevin gulped.  
  
“He-hello!” Kevin said back to him. He walked over to and stood in front of Harley. Harley was so happy to see Kevin. And Kevin felt the same about Harley.  
  
“I am so glad to see you!” Harley exclaimed to him. Kevin smiled at him.  
  
“I am glad to see you, too.” Kevin said back to him. Abby could see that Kevin was still a little nervous but he was truly calmer than he was a little bit ago.  
  
“So, what do you both have planned for the date?” Abby asked.  
  
“Movie and dinner.” Kevin answered. His bosses were so glad for Kevin to finally be going out on a date.  
  
“You two have fun!” Abby said to both of them. Kevin and Harley smiled again.  
  
“Thanks, Abby.” Kevin spoke to her. Abby nodded. Kevin and Harley said goodbye to them before heading downstairs and out of the building. The women looked at each other again.  
  
“Damn! Harley is fine!” Patty exclaimed.  
“I think he is younger than he says he is but yet..I think it is telling the truth.” Holtzmann spoke up as well. Erin was a little jealous of Harley but still..she knows that Kevin will never be with her. Ever.  
  
“I still can't believe that Kevin can get a man like that and I still can not get a man to give me their number!” Patty also exclaimed. The women quickly walked over to the window to see if they were still outside, which they were. Abby, Erin and Patty were focused on Kevin and Harley but Holtzmann was focused on the car that Harley was standing next to.  
  
“Is that a Mercedes-Benz?” Holtzmann suddenly asked. Patty looked at the car.  
“Yes. It is a Mercedes-Benz S 560. It is an expensive car, too!” Patty replied. It started to make them wonder how popular Harley is as a model. Down below, Kevin noticed the women looked at him. 

“I did not realize that we were being spied on. Sorry about that.” Kevin said to Harley. Harley looked up at the window for a couple of seconds then looked back at Kevin.

“Do not worry about it. I am used to it.” Harley said back to him with a smile on his face. Harley could sense that Kevin was nervous.  
  
“Kevin? Are you okay?” Harley asked a couple of questions. Kevin nodded.  
  
“Yes. To be honest...I am a little nervous about this date because it has been such a long while for me since I have been on one.” Kevin replied and explained to Harley. Harley understood that.

“Same here.” Harley spoke up. Kevin was surprised..and also happy at the same time that he was not the only one. Kevin looked at his watch then back at Harley.  
  
“We better get to the movies before we miss it.” Kevin suggested to Harley. Harley agreed. Harley went over to the car and opened the passenger door for Kevin to get in. Kevin was surprised by the gesture.  
  
“Th-thank you.” Kevin said to him.  
  
“You’re welcome, Kevin!” Harley happily exclaimed. Kevin got into the passenger side of the car then Harley shut it before going to the driver’s side. Harley shut his door as Kevin put on his seat belt. Kevin looked at Harley. He gulped.  
  
“He is so cute. ...I wonder what made Harley want to go on a date with me. Out of every man he could go out with..why me?” Kevin thought to and asked himself. As Harley started the car, Harley looked at Kevin from the corner of his eye. What Kevin did not know is that Harley thought the same thing as he did about himself.  
  
“Kevin is so fucking _gorgeous_ . I wonder what made him want to go with me out of all people?” Harley thought and also asked himself. But both of them were happy to be going on this date. Not to mention that he was truly in _love_ with Harley. Harley’s money or career did not matter to Kevin. He was in love with Harley as the _person_ he is. Kevin just hopes that this date goes well. For the _both_ of them.


	2. On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Harley have officially begun their date but a person from Kevin's past shows up while he is on his date with Harley.

As Harley drove to the movie theater, Kevin stayed quiet in the passenger’s seat. There were so many thoughts and emotions going through his head at once. And his heart felt like it was going to burst outside of his chest. Harley felt the same way but he was a lot calmer than Kevin. Kevin looked at Harley.   
  
“Are you okay with the movie we chose?” Kevin asked.   
  
“Yes!” Harley replied. Kevin was not sure what else to say to him during this. Harley could sense the nervousness coming strongly from Kevin.   
  
“Kevin, are you sure that you are okay?” Harley asked him. 

“Yes. ...I am just so nervous because...I want this date to go well but...it has been so long that I have been on one that I am so worried about screwing it up.” Kevin replied and explained to Harley. Harley smiled as they stopped at a stoplight.  
  
“I understand how you feel. It has been quite a while for me as well. I just want you to be yourself, Kevin, because that is one of the reasons that I am so attracted to you.” Harley said to him. Kevin’s eyes widened.

“But I am such a goofball! People would think that you’re going out on a date with a weirdo because of that!” Kevin exclaimed. Harley chuckled.  
  
“I could care less about what people think. Plus, I LOVE that part and every _thing_ about you. Please, do not worry about being yourself around me. Also...you know that I am goofball, too. We can be goofballs together! I am so down for that!” Harley told him. A smile appeared on Kevin’s face. It even got a sweet chuckle out of him, too.   
  
“I would love that.” Kevin said back to him. Harley smiled as well.

“Me too.” Harley spoke up. Kevin started to feel better about this date. So did Harley. The stop light turned green and Harley started to drive the car again.

“...I am really glad that you said yes to go out on this date with me.” Harley also spoke to him.  
  
“Really?” Kevin asked.

“Yes. At first, I was so nervous about asking you because I was worried that you did not feel the same way about me but also, if you did not actually feel the same..I was also worried about losing your friendship, too. That is what I was the most worried about, to be honest.” Harley answered and told him.   
  
“Harley, even if I did not feel the same way as you about me, I still would be your friend, no matter what. But...you can see how I truly feel about you after you told me. I really like you.” Kevin told him as well.   
  
“I really like you, too.” Harley said back. Actually, Kevin and Harley _love_ each other but they did not want to say it...just in case something did happen. But...it felt great to the both of them to know that the feelings are mutual...for now. Harley drove up and into the parking lot of the theater. When Harley parked into a space in the parking lot then turned off the car, he looked at Kevin once again. Kevin looked at Harley, too.   
  
“Ready to head in?” Kevin asked him. Harley nodded. Before Kevin did anything to get out of the car, he quickly leaned forward and gave Harley a quick kiss on the cheek. Harley’s eyes widened as he began to blush on his cheeks. Kevin chuckled quietly to himself before sitting back up in his seat and unbuckling his seatbelt. Kevin then got out of the car and walked over Harley’s side. He opened the door for Harley. Just like Harley did for Kevin back at the Ghostbuster headquarters.   
  
Harley looked at Kevin, who was smiling back at him.   
  
“Thank you.” Harley said to him. Kevin nodded.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Kevin happily said back to him. Harley unbuckled his belt and got out of the car. Kevin and Harley headed into the theater together after Kevin shut the car door for Harley, too. When they got into the theater, the two of them noticed that it was a bit packed to get tickets. Harley saw a few ticket kiosks near one of the walls in the main area of the theater and began to walk over to them. Kevin followed and stood behind him as Harley bought the tickets for the movie they were going to watch.

Kevin looked around the main area of the theater. It has been a while since he has been to one, too. Seeing people looking at them made Kevin a little anxious. Harley finished getting the tickets, he looked at Kevin.   
  


“Kevin, I got the tickets.” Harley said to him. Kevin focused back on Harley and nodded but did not say a word back. Harley could see the anxiousness coming from his date.

  
“Kevin, hun, take a deep breath. Just focus on _us_. Do not worry about the other people that are here.” Harley told him. Kevin smiled and nodded back. Though, Kevin does not know why he is still being like this. But at the same time, He was not going to try to worry about it anymore. Kevin was happy to be on this date. Very happy. 

“I just hope I do not make a fool of myself. I know that people think I am not smart and I am okay with that. I just hope I do not make things bad for Harley. That is the last thing that I want to do on this date.” Kevin thought. Kevin may not be the smartest person in the world but he understands feelings very well. As Kevin and Marley were getting snacks and drinks from the concession stand, Kevin noticed two men coming into the theater.

And one of them was a familiar face to him.  
  
“SHIT.” Kevin thought to himself. The person who he is familiar with is an ex-boyfriend from years ago. And that break-up was BAD nor ended on a good note. Still, the two of them have not seen or spoken to each other in years. And Kevin hopes that it stays that way for the rest of his life.   
  
“I hope he does not notice me. I do not need this bullshit to happen right now.” Kevin thought to himself again. He focused back on Harley. Kevin and Harley grabbed their snacks and drinks and headed to the theater room for their movie. As they entered the room, Harley and Kevin decided to sit towards the back of the movie theater. When they got comfortable in their seats, Harley looked at Kevin.   
  
“Is this okay or do you want to move closer towards the front?” Harley asked him. Kevin looked at him.

“Nope. This is fine! I actually prefer to sit in the back of the theater anyway. Easier to watch the movie, too. At least, for me it is. Unless, you want to move closer, that is fine with me, too.” Kevin replied to him. Harley shook his head.

“I am fine being back here! I feel the same way as you do. I never saw a reason to really sit up at the front. But I understand why some people have to.” Harley said back to him. The theater started to pack up a little bit. Luckily, the back was not so crowded. In fact, they basically had the back of theater to themselves, which was very nice. As the movie played on the big screen, Kevin and Harley were paying attention to the movie for the most part. Still, they wanted to be romantic with each other.  
  
Harley leaned over to the side a bit and laid up against Kevin and his body. Kevin got comfortable in the seat with Harley laying against him. Harley looked up at Kevin’s face and suddenly gave him a kiss on the cheek. Just like Kevin did in the car to Harley before they went into the theater. Kevin blushed and his eyes widened. He looked at Harley, who was watching the movie while still leaned up against the side of Kevin’s body. 

Kevin looked at the movie screen again but with a smile on his face as he started to calm down. He even held one of Harley’s hands in one of his. Harley held his hand a bit tighter in his as they continued to watch the rest of the movie together. Things started to become even less stressful for the both of them. When the movie was over and the lights lit up in the room, Harley sat back up in his seat. Kevin was sad that the movie was over because he was really enjoying cuddling with Harley during the movie.

They both got up from their seats and cleaned up before leaving the room and heading to the main area of the theater again. 

Along the way, Kevin saw his ex again, walking with his date down the hallway. Those feeling started up again but this time, Kevin told these feelings to fuck off. And it worked. The feelings and thoughts about his ex melted away in an instant. Kevin was done thinking about him and the bullshit he put him through. Plus, he was with Harley. Harley was much better than his ex in so many ways.  
  
“Fuck him. Harley is 100 times better than he will ever be! I do not have feelings for my ex anymore but...why am I thinking about him like this?” Kevin thought. When Harley and Kevin reached the main area of the theater again, Harley told Kevin that he had to use the restroom. As Kevin waited on a bench for Harley, who he was watching going into the bathroom, he saw his ex also entered the restroom just right after Halrey went in.   
  
Kevin started to panic a little bit.   
  
“ _FUCK_ .” Kevin said silently under his breath. While Kevin waited for him on the bench, he just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen. Knowing his ex, Kevin would not put it past him to do something when it comes to him. He rather his ex hurt him than Harley in any case. Kevin kept calm but also, he was not going to let his guard either. A few minutes later, Harley exited the restroom and back over to Kevin. It seems that everything went fine. Still, the ex has not exited the restroom. _Yet_.

Kevin took a sigh of relief.  
  
“Thank god.” Kevin thought. Harley smiled at him, which caused Kevin to smile, too. 

“I will wait here for you.” Harley said to him. Kevin nodded then got up from the bench. He headed over to the restroom while Harley was now waiting on the bench. When Kevin entered the restroom, he saw his ex in the line. Kevin gulped.  
  
“Please do not notice me.” Kevin thought to himself over and over again as he stood in line to use one of the stalls. When he was in a stall, Kevin tried to not think about his ex again during his time in the bathroom. When he exited the stall and went to go wash his hands, the ex came out of the stall that he was using and washed his hands next to Kevin. Neither of them exchanged a glance or one word to each other. 

It seems that his ex did not really want nothing to do with him either, which Kevin was so happy about. Kevin quickly dried his hands and exited the restroom and back over to Harley. Harley stood up.

“Are you ready to go?” Harley asked him. Kevin nodded. As the ex came out the restroom, he saw Kevin suddenly holding Harley’s hand in his. The ex just blew it off and went over to his date. At least, Kevin will not have to worry about him anymore. For now. Hopefully, for the rest of his life. It seems that the ex was so over Kevin, too. Harley and Kevin exited the theater and headed back to the car.

Kevin got back into the passenger's seat and Harley got into the driver’s side of his car. Harley turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot. Now, they were on their way to go have dinner.   
  
“Did you enjoy the movie?” Harley suddenly asked him.

"Yes but honestly...I enjoyed the cuddling we did more than the movie itself.” Kevin replied to him with a smile on his face. Harley smiled as well.

“Same here. You are such a teddy bear.” Harley said back to him. Kevin chuckled.  
  
“So are you.” Kevin told him. That made Harley feel happy. As the two of them were talking, Kevin started to feel a whole lot better than he did before. Kevin just needs to stay calm and make it through dinner. Even then..he hopes that Harley will go on a second date with him. Hopefully.


	3. How About That Second Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Kevin have a wonderful time at the diner. Also, will Kevin be able to say yes to wanting to be Harley's boyfriend?

Kevin and Harley made it to the diner. As they went inside, a waitress came over to them before showing them a booth towards the back of the diner. While the waitress was getting their drinks, Harley and Kevin looked at the menus.

“By the way, I will pay for dinner.” Kevin offered. Harley was surprised.

“Kevin! I offered to pay for the entire night! Do not worry about paying for anything. I got it covered. Plus,  _ I _ was the one who asked  _ you  _ out. Also, order anything you want off the menu.” Harley said back to him, declining the offer. 

“Are you sure? I really do not mind at all.” Kevin asked and told him. Harley was very sure.

“Yes. I do not mind paying for the whole night at all.” Harley replied. Kevin felt bad because he did not want Harley to think that he is wanting to be with him for his money or fame. That is not the case. Kevin loves Harley for who he is as a person, not what Harley has. And Harley felt the same about Kevin. His tall and nerdy, teddy bear. 

“If you are sure then alright. I will not say anymore about it.” Kevin told him. When the waitress came back with their drinks, she took their orders and their menus before heading back to the kitchen to give the orders to the cooks. Kevin and Harley looked at each other again. Kevin suddenly placed one of his hands on top of Harley’s.

“I am sorry if I have been a bit shy and such during our date. I feel so bad about it because I really like you. ...I guess I was not ready for going out on a date yet, though I am glad I did. Guess it ruined the mood, huh.” Kevin said to Harley. Harley smiled and held Kevin’s hand tighter again in his.

“Kevin, I understand you feel. I really like you, too. It is okay to feel that way when you have not been out on a date in a while. You have not ruined the mood at all! Plus, I am glad that you are being honest and decided to go out with me. If you want to...we can go out on another date if you want to. Maybe..it will be less stressful since we went out on this one. I will go out on as many dates as you want! I..I just love being with you. Being with you a whole lot actually. You are such a fun person to be around and makes me happy, too.” Harley said back to him. 

Harley felt like he was spilling his guts out to Kevin. Kevin smiled back at him. 

“I really love being with you, too, Harley. You also make me happy. I would love to go out on a second date with you and as many as you want as well.” Kevin spoke back. Harley smiled, too.   
  
“I..I love you.” Harley finally said to him. Kevin’s heart skipped a beat and blushed when Harley just said that to him.

“I love you, too.” Kevin also said to him as well. Then, Kevin lifted up Harley’s hands close to his face and gave the back of Harley’s hand a gentle kiss. Harley blushed on his cheeks, too. It felt wonderful to be able to be open with each other. No matter where they are. And just like that, Kevin’s stress was finally and truly starting to feel the stress and nervousness melting away. Kevin felt so much better and his mind was clearer. And all the thoughts about his ex-boyfriend he saw at the movies were gone in an instant, too. 

Kevin felt excited and happy. So did Harley. Harley and Kevin let go of each others’ hands as the waitress arrived with their meals. The two of them began eating their meals and having fun while doing so, too. Some people were looking at them but neither of them cared. They were having too much fun being in love and goofballs. This was the best date that Kevin has ever been on.

When Kevin finished his food then went to go use the bathroom. As Harley stayed at the table to wait for Kevin, he decided to pay for the meals before he got back. Besides the nervousness they both experienced at the beginning of the date but overall, the date has been truly wonderful. For both Kevin and Harley. When Kevin came back from using the restroom and to the booth, Harley looked up at him.   
  
“Are you ready to go? I already paid for both of the meals while you were in the restroom.” Harley asked him. As much as Kevin did not want the date to be over, it had to come to an end sometime tonight. Harley was not happy about it either. Kevin nodded.

“I am if you are.” Kevin replied back to him. Harley nodded back and then stood up as well from the booth. As they headed back and into the car, Kevin was trying to fight the urge to kiss Harley on the lips. As Harley was driving Kevin back to his home, he had so many thoughts going through his heads at once. Kevin had a few of his own, too.

“Can I take you out on a date next week if you do not have a hoot or anything going on?” Kevin asked Harley all of a sudden. Harley was hoping that Kevin would want to do that.

“Yes! I will have to check my schedule but I definitely would love to go out on another date with you!” Harley happily answered and exclaimed. Kevin smiled. Kevin also had one more thing to ask Harley, too. He unbuckled his seatbelt before doing so,

“By the way...are we boyfriends now or do you want to wait a bit longer?” Kevin asked him another question.   
  
“Do you want to wait or are you ready to get into a relationship?” Harley asked him a question back as well. Kevin did not even hesitate to answer that.

“I am ready to be in a relationship. But...are you?” Kevin replied and asked yet another question to Harley. Harley smiled.   
  
“I am ready as well to be in a relationship..with you.” Harley answered his question. Kevin smiled as well.

“So...it is official. We are now boyfriends” Kevin spoke. 

“Yes.” Harley said back. It was a strange but an amazing feeling at the same time. Kevin and Harley were no longer single. They were in a  _ relationship _ . With each other. It was going to take time to get used to but they were so happy about it. Their hearts felt like they were going to burst out of his chest. As fast it began, Harley was now driving up to and parking his car in the driveway of Kevin’s place. 

The date was officially over. Neither of them wanted it to end but it had to now. But...there definitely was going to be a second date. And a third, fourth, fifth and even a 1000th date. Kevin was never going to break up with Harley.  _ Ever _ . For Kevin, as cheesy as it sounds, he felt like Harley was his soulmate. But also, Harley felt the same about Kevin. Harley and Kevin looked at each other.

“I do not think I have anything going on next but I will let you know for the second date. I am so excited!” Harley said and exclaimed to him with a smile on his face. Kevin nodded and smiled back at his now boyfriend.   
  
“Same here.” Kevin said back to him. Kevin was not ready to get out of the car just yet. He suddenly leaned quickly over towards Harley and planted his lips onto Harley’s. Harley was surprised but did not push Kevin off of him. He accepted the kiss. Kevin pulled away several seconds later then looked at Harley once again.   
  
“I..I..” Kevin was cut off by Harley suddenly doing the same thing Kevin just did to him. When Harley pulled away, he also looked at Kevin again, too. 

“I love you, too.” Harley suddenly said to him. Kevin had a huge smile on his face. He also noticed the time. Kevin had to go inside his house now.

“I will talk to you tomorrow.” Kevin said back.

“I can not wait, babe. Have a great night!” Harley said to him. Kevin nodded.

“You have a great night, too, hun.” Kevin told him. It felt a little weird to say that for Kevin but yet...he was loving it. And he was on Cloud 9 right now and never wanted to get off of it. Kevin gave Harley another and quick kiss on the lips then got out of Harley's car. Harley watched Kevin as he walked up to the front door of his house. Harley was not going to leave until Kevin was in his home, safe and sound. When Kevin got up to his front door, Kevin turned around to look at his boyfriend and blew him a kiss. Harley also blew a kiss to Kevin, too. Kevin and Harley then waved to one another then Kevin turned around. 

He unlocked the door and went into the house. Harley then drove off and headed back to his home. Kevin shut the door behind him and then went over to the couch in his living room. He laid down on it with a smile on his face.

“I'm still a little nervous about the relationship but I am still so excited about it! Can not wait for the second date!” Kevin happily exclaimed to himself.

At this very moment, Kevin was definitely not only in love but also wanting to make this relationship work. All he just hoped is that he does not bump into his ex again like what happened at the movies. But nothing was going to stop Kevin from being in love with Harley. Nor was going to let anyone tear them apart or come between them. And Kevin meant no one. No matter what it takes.

**The End**


End file.
